In electronic apparatus such as point of sale or financial terminals, it is desirable to provide cabinet or housing structures which are readily assembled and disassembled, and which do not require fasteners such as screws which are separate elements and thus susceptible to loss, and which require a substantial amount of time to install and remove. Simplified assembly reduces costs both in initial assembly and in subsequent maintenance. Also simplicity in assembly and disassembly facilitates service and maintenance of the terminal by the purchaser or user, thus lessening the need for professional and relatively expensive servicing personnel, which is a substantial advantage to the purchaser or user of the terminal.